


When Stars Stare at Each Other

by wolffangfish



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Camping, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, My First Fanfic, Romance, no beta we die like men, no prep do not do this IRL I am begging u, pls go easy on me lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolffangfish/pseuds/wolffangfish
Summary: Leon is overworked. Raihan is tired of pretending not to notice. Maybe a romantic night under the stars can clear the tension between the two?
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	When Stars Stare at Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> This is legit my first posted fic ever so lmao IDK how good it is. Sorry for the awful summary.

The wind whipped around the arena. Sandblasted past Raihans face, stinging his skin but he forced himself to endure. If his pokemon had to withstand it, so should he. Across the field stood Leon, silhouetted against his Charizard in its gigantamax form. Flames danced off the massive pokemon and despite being silhouetted against the blaze Leon's eyes lit up like the sun. Through the chill of the wind and the sand slashing against his cheeks, Raihan felt warmth radiate through him staring into those golden pools. He shivered. 

"Are we going to stand here all day? Or are we going to battle?" Leon's voice echoed around the stadium. Raihan grinned as he grabbed the Pokeball from his pocket.

-

"Great job! It was pretty close this time!" Leon smiled over to Raihan, tossing him a bottle of Krokoaid before toweling off from his shower. Raihan couldn't stop his eyes from wandering. Even with his hair wet and sticking to him Leon looked gorgeous. He was somehow both buff and lean, his muscles toned from hours of training. 

Raihan struggled to even imagine how he had the time to do it all. Public appearances, training, and the hours of planning and time spent helping to organize tournaments. Raihan barely had enough time to train between managing to cook and clean for himself. 

"Are you alright?" Leon caught him staring. 

"Yha, just thinking about training." He paused before giving in and adding "and how you manage to stay on top of it all." 

Leon stopped drying his hair for the flash of a second before continuing. "It's not the easiest thing." His voice wavered before he finished patting off with the towel and flashed Raihan a confident smile. 

As much as he tried to hide it, Raihan could see through his facade. This guy needed a break. "Why...why don't we hang out this weekend? Take some time off. Just chill out?" 

Leon paused and looked lost in thought. "I-I'm not sure id be able to find the time..." It was clearer in his eyes this time. The longing and sadness. Something more than obligation was holding him back. 

"Come on, I can't even remember the last time we just hung out. Let's go camping! Get out of the city for a bit." Leon's eyes sparkled with hope but there was a sad longing behind that glimmer of hope. 

"We could even train for a bit. Come on it will be just like when we first set out! Remember? We used to camp together all the time!" Leon smiled then, for real. 

"Alright, but I've got to be back by Monday morning." Raihan grinned at Leon's response. 

-

The air whipped past as the dragon gym leader urged Flygon to catch up to Leon and Charizard. He loved the feeling of being up in the air. Lost in the clouds. Up here nothing mattered. It was just him and Leon. 

Finally closing the gap between them Raihan stole a glance at his best friend. The look on his face made all the planning worth it. Leon looked free. The passionate fire in his eyes still burned bright but something else was behind it. A softness and wonder Raihan hadn't seen in his eyes for years. 

Leon caught him glancing and smiled, urging Charizard to go faster. Raihan took the hint and soon they were in an all-out race through the sky. 

Laughing they landed at the site. Leon, always a few paces ahead, was climbing off of Charizard as Raihan touched the ground. The place was beautiful. Raihan had only been here once before. Open fields as far as the eye could see dotted with wildflowers and wheat. A large single tree stood tall in the field. They would use the tree for shelter. 

"Wow, it's so quiet here." Leon closed his eyes and inhaled the fresh air. Raihan couldn't even be bothered with the beauty of the field when the most beautiful thing he could imagine was already right in front of him. 

"Yea, it's perfect. Far away from all the bustle of the city." Raihan began to unpack and set up camp. Once the tents were set up he stood. "Alright let's all get some fresh air!" He released all his pokemon so they could enjoy the sun and light breeze. Leon smiled releasing his team.

-

As he cooked Raihan watched Leon play with the pokemon. He looked so happy. Happier than he had seen him in months. Returning his attention to the curry he was making he wanted nothing more than for this moment to last forever. Why go back? To watch Leon drift further and further away. Lost in the title of champion. 

"What's on your mind?" Leon was walking over to the pot. "Smells delicious!" He smiled.

"Like it? My Abuela taught me this recipe years ago." He smiled before plating the meals for them and their pokemon. 

"Wow, it's so good to have real food. I usually only get salad or protein shakes. My dietitian won't let stuff like this fly." Leon looked positively starved as he enjoyed the curry before stopping to stare at the clouds.   
"Wow. What a sunset." The purple-haired boy stared out into the distance. Silhouetted by the sun with its evening light dancing behind him. Leon's eyes were soft. 

Raihan hadn't realized just how much he missed this. How much he missed his best friend. How had it happened? How did they slowly start to drift apart? 

"Why have you been....avoiding me?" Raihan had started his sentence before thinking it through and was hesitant with the end of it. The light in Leon's eyes wavered. That same look came back. Longing and sadness mixed together struggling to be contained behind a veil of confidence. 

"I haven't been intentionally avoiding you...." Leon was lying and Raihan knew it. He waited for the champion to explain himself. The silence was broken only by the wind dancing through the field and rustling the leaves that hung so high above them.   
"It's difficult with everything I have going on..."

"We both know it's more than that." He felt bad pressing Leon further but he couldn't take it anymore. 

Leon looked hurt but he sighed in resignation. "You right. It is more than that." Leon looked away into the distance and that sorrow engulfed his eyes, the veil dropping.   
"Do you remember when I first beat you? In a battle?"

"Of course.." Raihan smiled at the memory. That was the first of the seemingly endless losing streak Raihan could hardly keep track of anymore. Not to mention the same day Leon became champion. 

"That day. I realized something." Raihan's brow furrowed. What could be eating at Leon this badly? That it would get between them. "  
I realized that I would be taking everything from you. That your dreams wouldn't be a reality. I would be champion and I would have to look you in the eye as I took it all away." 

Leon seemed somber. The sun's warmth illuminated his face and despite it all, he looked so cold. It was then that Raihan realized Leon was crying. 

"W-Woah! Hey. Hey, it's ok!" Unsure of what to do Raihan reached out and hugged the champion. Who now seemed too small in his arms. Leon gave in to the hug and buried his face in the taller boy's shoulder. 

"I hate it," Leon said through his tears. "I hated knowing id never see that same passion and drive in you. Knowing that each day I was the reason your smile faded more and more." 

Raihan was shocked. This was clearly eating away at Leon. "What? No...no. I mean sure it was disappointing but I love battling you. Seeing you there that day basking in the light of victory. Leon, it was the best day of my life!" Leon pulled away and looked up at Raihan.  
"You don't have to lie to me...we both know you've wanted to be champion your whole life."

Raihan searched Leon's face. He looked sincere and exhausted. His eyes darted to his lips and Leon nervously swallowed and Raihan looked away fighting the urge to kiss him right then. He didn't want his best friend to be pushed even further away just because of his selfish desires.

"Leon. I dreamed of being champion when I was just a kid. I had no idea what I was doing. I barely want to be a gym leader now. I watch you work so hard every day. It looks exhausting." Leon looked away. 

Cupping his hand under Leon's cheek he pulled his gaze back "Leon. Don't feel bad for me. I love watching you battle. The fire in your eyes. I live for it. Just being able to bring you those moments of happiness before you go back to..." Raihan hesitated

"Back to being miserable and overworked?" Leon finished his thought looking up at him. 

"I would be lying if I said that I wasn't a bit worried about your intense schedule." The sun was dipping below the horizon and the sky grew darker. 

The two sat in silence until the stars came out. Staring up at those far away suns Raihan was beginning to worry he had offended Leon when he heard the champion giggle. 

"What's got you so happy?" He asked playfully. Leon sighed smiling and that look came back to his eyes. Longing. "Oh nothing...you'll laugh if I tell you"

"Come on. Look how about we trade secrets. I'll tell you my biggest secret if you tell me what's on your mind." It was a stacked wager, and not in Raihan's favor but he was feeling bold and, if he was being honest, a little reckless. It was all for Leon though. Maybe it was selfish but this was the most Leon had opened up to him in so long. He would do anything to keep him talking. 

"Haha..ok fine. I was thinking....it would be nice to just run off...you and me. Live our dreams. Maybe start a restaurant...you could cook I'd clean. It's stupid though...that would never work." Leon looked up at the stars and for a moment everything else in Raihan's world faded away. It was like the whole universe was reflected back in those golden pools. He wondered how stars feel when they stare into each other. Perfection reflecting perfection in a perfect loop. He looked away. He would never be good enough for the shining star of Galar. Not good enough as a rival. A friend. A restaurant chef. Or most of all as a lover. Leon probably wasn't interested, let alone the whole issue of them both being men. 

"What's your secret?" Leon's words pulled the dragon trainer back to reality. 

He stared into Leon's eyes for a moment before deciding to just take that leap of faith. 

"I..." he searched those endless stars for one last second before he ruined everything. "I love you." 

The wind howled through the field but the chill it sent through the dragon trainer was nothing compared to the fear he felt looking into Leon's eyes then. 

The silence was broken by laughter. Leon was...laughing? 

"Your joking right? This is a prank? Making fun of me for my gay restaurant dreams?" Leon laughed but Raihan could actually see the hurt in his eyes. 

"No. I'm actually serious." Raihan laughed awkwardly. Leon's gaze changed and the hurt came further to the surface.

"D-did Sonya put you up to this? How much did she tell you?" Leon's eyes were darting around the site as if he was searching for the hidden camera crew to come out telling him it was a prank. 

"Is it really that hard for you to imagine that I like you?" Raihan scoffed feeling rather embarrassed and hurt at Leon's odd reaction. 

"W-what?! No! I just...never imagined that you would actually like me back." Leon smiled sincerely then and Raihan couldn't hold back any longer. 

Leaning in, he pressed their lips together. Leon's lips were surprisingly soft. Their kiss was gentle and full of love. Unspoken words quickly changed to unrestrained passion as they deepened the kiss. Pulling back the dragon trainer kissed a trail down the champion's cheek to his neck where he sunk his teeth into Leon's neck. Leon groaned and grasped at Raihan's back as he begged for more.   
"Come with me" The taller boy stood, taking Leon's hand and leading him to the tent. They lay down together and Raihan pulled the blankets over them as they continued to kiss.   
He felt Leon's hands trace their way down his sides before reaching his pants. 

"Wait." Raihan pulled back, his voice breathy and heavy with lust. "Are you sure about this? W-we don't have to-" Leon began pulling the dragon trainer's pants down, cutting off his anxious rambling. Raihan felt exposed as Leon climbed atop him fully clothed to examine his body with those golden eyes. Leon bent down to press kisses to Raihan's scars. He kissed his way down to his hips, pausing before taking Raihan in his mouth. 

The dragon trainer fought the urge to buck up into the champion's mouth, instead, he held tight to Leon's hair as he bobbed on his cock. Licking up the underside then taking it whole without gagging. Raihan shivered as his toes curled. He was getting close. His fists curled tight in Leon's hair earning a moan from the other which finally pushed Raihan over the edge. His eyes fluttered shut as he thrust up into Leon's mouth, forcing a gag from the other. Gasping Leon sat up looking proud of himself  
"Good?"   
"Very." Raihan smiled coming down from his high. He undressed Leon as though savoring opening a gift.   
"Now flip over..." 

\---

Leon complied. Laying on his stomach he felt Raihan snake an arm under his belly which moved down to gently position his hips up. Raihan slipped a pillow beneath him which left Leon feeling exposed. He heard Raihan rummage into his bags and return before he left something cold between his cheeks.   
He shivered.  
"It's alright, It will warm up soon I promise" Raihan lathered up Leon's hole before slipping in one finger. When he felt the champion relax he added another and set an even pace.   
It was uncomfortable at first but by the time three fingers were comfortably inside Leon was near begging for more. He trembled in anticipation as Raihan angled himself at his entrance and began to slide in. 

Despite all the prep, it was tight and Leon bit the pillow to stop himself from crying out. "Shh relax. I've got you. If it hurts let me know and we can take a break ok?" Leon relaxed.

"N-no it's fine just new.." the champion sighed in relief as Raihan bottomed out. The taller boy pressed kisses to his shoulder and neck as he got accustomed to his size. 

Once Leon was relaxed Raihan began to move. He set a steady pace and Leon gripped the sheets tight.   
"Fuck Leon you feel amazing," Raihan said shifting positions.  
Suddenly a bolt of pleasure shot up Leon's spine and he couldn't stop the moan that fell off his lips.   
"There it is!" Raihan exclaimed before angling himself to pound into that spot again and again.  
Leon felt almost lightheaded. He had never felt this good in his life. The pleasure was white-hot as Raihan set a relentless pace. Leon had no time to recover from the intense pleasure and he quickly felt himself close to the edge. 

"Oh fuck..Raihan please...fuck.." Leon slurred incoherently as his toes curled. 

"I love you...oh fuck I love you..." Leon came hard and Raihan followed not long after. 

"Fuck that was amazing" Leon pulled the dragon trainer close and struggled to keep his eyes open.

"Yha. I feel like the luckiest man in the world" He could hear the smile in Raihan's voice as he drifted to sleep.

-

When Leon awoke to the sound of bird pokemon and the warmth of the sun he turned over finding himself alone in the tent. Fearing the worst he stood and threw on a sweater dashing outside. Maybe Raihan just got up early. Maybe he wasn't going to abandon Leon because he sobered up and realized he didn't actually like him.

Stepping out of the tent the sun was warm on his face and everything was a bit too bright. Leon was alone. He desperately tried to stop the tears that had begun to form in the corners of his eyes. He was alone. The last person who knew him as he was before he had become the great champion, was gone. He lost his closest friend and for what. A kiss? 

Suddenly in a gust of wind Raihan appeared on his Flygon holding bags and...coffee?  
"Hey! Your up!" He smiled as he climbed off the dragon pokemon's back. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" Raihan's smile turned to concern as he saw the tears in Leon's eyes. 

"I- I thought you had left me!" Leon smiled as the tears streamed down his cheeks. He felt Raihan's arms pulling him into a tight hug and he leaned into it. 

"No no. Just thought you wouldn't want curry for breakfast." Raihan pulled back and offered Leon one of the bags of takeout containing a croissant and also offered him a coffee from the tray in his other hand. 

\---

Once breakfast was done the two stood in silence. The inevitable time had come. Time to go home. To return to the real world and not whatever fantasy they were currently in.   
"Were you serious about wanting to run off? Raihan smiled over to Leon waiting for his response.

"Well...it would be nice." He sighed "but there's a lot holding me here. Hop is starting his own adventure soon and wants to join the gym challenge with his new friend..."

"I get it. Responsibilities to the tournament and your baby brother!" Raihan laughed. Leon laughed too. 

"At least for now we have each other. Maybe we could hang out more...d-do this again sometime...Maybe even go out for dinner or something..." Leon hinted.

"Is the Champion of Galar asking me on a date?!" Raihan joked 

"Oh shut up!" Leon jabbed at him before they settled down.

"I don't know Leon...what about your public image? What would people think of the Great Champion not only being taken but by a guy...there would be a lot of talk."

"Let them talk" Leon looked Raihan in the eye "They would talk no matter who I'm with. I'd rather just enjoy my time with you." Leon smiled and Raihan knew all the sadness and longing that was once held behind that smile was gone. 

"I love you Leon" Raihan leaned down to pepper light kisses to the champion's head as he held him close.

"I love you too"


End file.
